ouarfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Creating A Charater Page Tutorial Step 1: Creation : From the''' Main Page' click '''Contribute '> Add A Page : What do you want to call it? > Put your Characters First and Last Storybrooke name (IE "Emma Swan") : Layout Choice > Pick Blank Page : You should now have a blank page to edit for your character. Step 2: Layout : Open This Page in a new tab. Click "View Source" (where the edit button normally is). Copy all of the text. : Back to the tab with your character's page, click the Source tab (at the top, next to Visual). Paste the text in there, then switch back to Visual. You should now have the basic template of a character page all set up to edit! Step 3: Character Info Box Hover over the green puzzle piece in the top left corner of the editor, then click "Edit" at the bottom right of the box that appears. This will give you a nice easy form to fill out. : Name > First and Last Storybrooke name (same as Page Title) : Image '> to the Wiki Gallery, then paste its ''half-url ''(IE "emmaswan.jpg") in the image box : Please NO poor screen shots. Aim for WAIST / TORSO photoshoot shots that would match the others! : Storybrooke side portrayals, like Emma, Mr. Gold, ect! In color, not heavily filtered. Remember, you're looking for a picture that represents your CHARACTER, not your PLAY-BY. See for examples. :::: Note: Don't use temporary placeholder pictures while you hunt for a better one, and don't post profile pages until you have a picture that will work. It screws up the thumbnails and they take forever to load with the new pic, and that makes Paige grumpy. Don't make grumpy Paige. : '''Counterpart '> Fairytale Character name (IE "Snow White") : 'Full Name '> Full Storybrooke name, First Middle Last (IE "Emma Ruth Swan") : 'Current Age '> How old are they right now? Numbers only (IE "30") : 'Species '> Human, Sorcerer, Fairy, Werewolf, ect : '''Marital Status > The CURRENT status in RP, not what you put on your starting application. ::: (Acceptable Status: Single, Dating, Engaged, Married, Married-Separated, Divorced, Widowed, It's Complicated) : 'Kingdom '> Your character's Fairytale Land Kingdom or Realm of Origin : 'Memory Status '> The CURRENT status in RP, not what you put on your starting application. ::: (Acceptable Status: Under the Curse, Gaining Memories, Has Memories) : 'Memento '> The special item they kept personally from their former life (same as app) : 'Affiliation '> Who's side are they on CURRENTLY in RP? ::: (Acceptable Affiliations: None, Neutral, The Light, The Darkness, Operation Cobra) : 'Lover '> Lovers Storybrooke First & Last name. Leave BLANK if none! :::: Use code formatting *Lover's Name to link them. The * puts it in list format. : 'Parents '> Parents names (Storybrooke if applicable) :::: *Parent's name if they are a playable character, *Parent's name if not. Place a star before each new name to create a bulleted list. : 'Children '> Childrens names (Storybrooke if applicable.) Leave BLANK if none! : 'Other Family '> List only important or immediate family here, list the same as above ::: (If the family member is deceased, use a ✝ next to the name ((IE " King Leopold ✝ ")) : 'Friends '> List the same as above : 'Enemies '> List the same as above : 'Face Claim '> Your Play-By's name, no more use of " * " : 'Player '> The alias you use on the board, same as above ::: (Link to your wiki profile by using the code Alias) Step 3.5: LINKING in the Charbox & Elsewhere Mr. Gold will show as Mr. Gold Rumplestiltskin will show as Rumplestiltskin but link to Mr. Gold's page. Step 4: Add Categories : Right hand edit panel > Categories > Add category... : Type 'Characters '> Add : Add second divison of either '''Canon Characters '''or '''Original Characters '''as applicable to your character Step 5: Finish Up : Preview and Publish! : You should be able to edit any category easily after publishing, should you find errors, or need to update! :